fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets of Faydwer armor
Allakhazam's Secrets of Faydwer armor guide * SoF Druid armor Tier 2 Group Drops from various named mobs in Bloodmoon Keep, Fortress Mechanotus, Gyrospire Beza, Hills of Shade, and The Mechamatic Guardian. * Chain Classes: Alloy-Linked Armor * Leather Classes: Scratched Hide Armor * Plate Classes: Warped Steel Armor * Silk Classes: Glossy Silk Armor Tier 3 Group: Steam Cores To convert a Steam Core to the correct type: * You buy 1 "Steam Core Re-gearing Kit" for approx 40K * You buy 1 "XXXXX Core Gear Kit" for YOUR CLASS for approx 10K * Put the offending "Steam Core: XXX" that you farmed, along with the " XXX Core Gear Kit" into the "Steam Core Re-gearing Kit" box and hit combine. This will give you the proper steam core for your class. Once you have the correct type (or if you started with the correct type): *Spend 1.5k to buy the "Steam Core Embedder" * Drop the steam core into the Embedder, along with the armor piece you wish to apply it to and hit combine. This gives you the upgraded armor. Tier 4 Group: Essences Produced by combining Tier 3 Armor Piece + Essence (Air Essence, Earth Essence, Fire Essence, Ice Essence) inside an Elemental Essence Grafter. (Take out any augmentations before doing a combine.) Essences drop from Elder mobs in the wings of Crystallos, Lair of the Awakened. Tier 4 Group: Prismatic Produced by combining Tier 3 Armor Piece + Prismatic Essence inside an Elemental Essence Grafter. (Take out any augmentations before doing a combine.) A Prismatic Essence is made by combining the four elemental essences (Air + Earth + Fire + Ice) in an Elemental Essence Amalgamator Tier 3 Raid: Ancient Armor Ancient Armor drops from the Big Bynn's Return and Deepscar's Den raids; as well as the three Steam Factory expedition events: Mining Behemoth, Power Station, and Spindlecrank. Tier 4 Raid: Gyro Cores Tier 3 raid armor can be created by combining a gyro core with tier 1 raid armor, tier 2 raid armor, or a vendor bought armor template that is available once you are flagged for completing certain tier 3 raids.http://forums.station.sony.com/eq/posts/list.m?topic_id=124074 Tier 5 Raid: Prismaridescent Essences Combine Tier 4 Armor Piece + Prismaridescent Essence inside Prismaridescent Essence Grafter. Prismaridescent Essences drop from the 10 Crystallos Raid Expedition events: Halls of Fire (wrist; head), Keepers of Stone (wrist; feet), Ice Constructs (wrist; hands), Aerius Windfury (wrist; arms), Tjudawos (hands), Kildrukaun (feet), Zeixshi`Kar (head), Vyskudra (arms), Brood Mother Visziaj (legs), and Kerafyrm the Awakened (chest). The Prismaridescent Essence Grafter can be purchased from Aring, Jashy, Tonas, or Vesiss once you have at least warmly faction with Crusaders of Veeshan. Creating Steam and Gyro Cores To make a Steam Core, you use Air, Earth, Fire, or Ice essences. To make a Gyro Core, you need a Prismaridescent essence. From the June 10, 2009 patch message: Air, Earth, Fire, Ice and Prismaridescent essences can now be combined with inert cores and core gearing kits in re-gearing kits to make steam or gyro cores. The inert cores are sold by Automated Vending Unit V in Dragonscale Hills. Additionally, the re-gearing kits have been reduced in price. Category:EverQuest Category:Items